Noticing Isn't That Hard
by Pancham
Summary: But accepting that you're head over-heels with the person next door is a different side of the story. Kalosshipping!


"I don't like her at all. Not in a romantic way. We are good friends and that's all there is to it," Calem was repeating the same phrase for two hours already. The conflicted teenager didn't even realized that he was saying his thought out loud.

The young boy laid on his bed, his eyes growing tired of the pink curtains of Serena's bedroom. He presumed she was sleeping, as he caught no glimpse of her mess of blonde hair and no sounds at all. Calem felt pity for Grace's Fletchling for receiving so many threats from her Trainer's daughter. The little bird Pokémon was very brave for waking her up, though.

"She's a heavy sleeper, huh," Calem snickered, "I noticed that long ago."

It's not like he enjoyed her company when the group of friends set off on a journey of their own. Serena won battles constantly, almost sucessively, and her undeniable talent bothered him in such a way that not even himself would be able to explain. Calem grew up as the prodigy; the one who, somehow, was destined to succeed more than his friends, someone said once. He wasn't going to give up that title for a random foreign with nice fashion and a pretty face.

But as time passed, the girl grew more and more on him. Her wins bothered him no more. The jealous guy was left behind; Calem became a more open and playful person along the course of his journey. _Even_ if he continued being the same as before, his mind had to digest that: Serena beat every (unlucky? lucky?) person who crossed ways with her. None other than Kalos' strongest trainer was one of them.

And the whole region was here to prove it and rub on his face whenever he dared to say otherwise.

"I'm not mature enough to mess with this kind of thing."

"_She likes you too_," the male Meowstic mewed, "_Nana told me once_."

"I wish I knew what you were talking, buddy."

His hands brushed the Pokemon's blue fur, which replied with a delighted purr and a smack to his trainer's forehead simultaneously. "_You're stupid._"

"Now that does not seem so happy."

Calem heard a unfamiliar noise downstairs, but he choose to ignore it. Screw the world, the poor boy had an impossible teorem to solve - which indeed, was what he was intenting to do this morning, had not the noisy neighbor entered his mind without permission. Rumors of hordes making your Pokémon stronger than a regular one were spreading through Kalos, and hours of Math and research were needed. A moment of silence fell upon the room before his voice rose up again.

"I think I really do love Serena, Kai."

The room echoed with both the words and the slam of the door. The girl from his thought appeared right in front of him, looking around in sheer boredom, unlike the boy's reaction, whose heart was almostpalpitating with nervousness.

"I came to wake you up, lazy ass. Mom told me to go grocery shopping in Aquacorde and I'm dragging you in this!"

Calem was focused in anything but her face. His mother was right, Vaniville had a great weather, flowers weren't that bad either, and Serena had a lovely voice even when offending him-

"Are you coming or not!?"

The poor boy managed to nod his head, countless possibillities rushing through his mind. No one could tell what would happen if she heard him. Maybe Serena felt the same- maybe the rejection would be demonstrated on his neck. Maybe the rejection would affect their friendship, which was way worse.

"Are you going or not? Mom said she will call the cops if I take too long. She was rather serious."

"S-Sure, let's go," he relutanctly rose from his bed.

* * *

_"I think I really do love Serena, Kai."_

Serena couldn't believe on what she just heard. The only thing that distinguished _this_ from her own mind's tricks was because the sound neither familiar or her own. She wanted to throw her arms around him right now, tell him she felt the same, but Serena honestly thought she wasn't ready for _that_ at all. It's not that Serena wasn't romantic- she simply never paid much attention to it, that's all. Serena gathered up all her courage and in a single push, the door flew open with a louder sound than she expected.

She would think about lovey-dovey stuff later; maybe make a move tomorrow. Priorities are priorities. And Grace wasn't taking any delays today.

* * *

"Thank you for coming with me,"

"That's fine, Seré. You can... ask me anytime, you know."

"_Crap. How did I didn't noticed it earlier? Calem's blushing, for God's sake," _she thought,_ "If I knew he felt the same, I would be done with this a long time ago._"

"Calem," It was risky, she knew, but what she heard earlier wasn't a daydream. Her hands played with her hair rather nervously. "Meet me here tomorrow, 16PM sharply! Dress properly, we're going somewhere nice!"

Serena hurried to her home in an alarming speed, poor Nana following right beside her. The Meowstic didn't even had a chance to say goodbye to her companion.

"A date? Do you think it's a date, Kai?"

"_Of course it is. You're a hopeless idiot, Trainer,_" Kai nudged Calem in the cheek, something that was becoming more frequent over time, "_But that's why I like you. I want to see Nana tomorrow."_

* * *

**A/N: This is so random I just? It just happened? I don't know.**

**Hey, I'm late but I'm wishing you a Happy New Year filled with smiles, puppies, ice cream, kittens, flowers, chocolate and all that's good.**

**No, seriously, Happy New Year! It has been a pleasure fangirling with you in 2013! Have a bonus: Behind the scenes. **

**Edit Document: YOU HAVE 7 HOURS TO FINISH THIS YOU DUMBASS**

**Now that's how you motivate yourself to do your best, buddy! See ya. ****o u o**


End file.
